geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Go Luna! (2011)
So we all know Let's Go Luna!, right? Well, what is not known is that this show was originally supposed to be made in February of 2011, but it was set back to 2018 due to its dark content. Apparently, only a few people saw this show in 2011 before it got removed. I was one of those people. It was a hot summer day in July of 2011. I was searching videos on YouTube on my IPhone 4. I was looking to see if there were any recent videos uploaded, until I stumbled across one video in my recommended section. It was named "Let's Go Luna! (2011)". This was completely odd, since Let's Go Luna! doesn't exist until 2018, but let's not get into that! Let's get into the content of this video. I tapped the video, which is one thing I'd regret ever doing. The intro was exactly like the 2018 version, and every character (except Luna The Moon) looked normal, but Luna's a whole other matter. Her body was scribbled on and looked like someone edited it with Paint.net. Her hat was a different story, too. Like her body, it was scribbled on, and looked as though someone edited it with Paint.net. Also, on the logo, she was omitted, as if she was either sick or didn't want to appear in the show at all. Despite that, I continued. The episode (the only episode of the 2011 version) started out like normal, with the "Good Morning, Everyone" part, and so on. However, what's odd was that unlike the intro, Luna never appeared. Did I say that Luna never appeared? I meant, Luna did appear, but that never happened until later on. "Where's Luna?" Leo said. "She's probably still in the sky." Andy said. "In the morning?" Carmen said. The three kids then decided to look for Luna later. It then cut to Luna sleeping in a forest (probably the Amazon rainforest), except it was all dark. She was sleeping near a tree, which was in silhouette. Something then fell down on Luna, waking her up, and she then ran out of the forest. After that point, I got a notification from my friend, and he told me that he wanted me to play against him in an online match in FIFA 11. I then said "Okay!" to him, paused the video, put down my IPhone 4, grabbed my DualShock 3, turned on the PS3, and played against him in FIFA 11 (My friend and I are both PSN users, and we are both friends on that online gaming network. Also, in Online Head To Head, my friend connects to me every time he asks me to play against him or with him. This is also the case in other online modes, like Online Team Play). The whole time I was playing, I didn't stop thinking about the video. I didn't even stop thinking about the badly drawn body of Luna the Moon. When the online match ended (Thank God), I went back to my IPhone 4, told my friend, "That was cool, I guess. Bye!", turned off the PS3 and my TV, and continued watching the video. In the next scene, it cut to a picture of Luna with hyper-realistic eyes while the sound of forest wind was heard. Then Luna said: "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WATCH THIS?!" I jumped when she said that. How does she know when I watched the video? Then she continued with: "I NEVER EXISTED IN 2011! I EXISTED IN 2018! JOE MURRAY CREATED ME IN THE WRONG YEAR!" I was completely distraught and confused by what Luna said. How did she know the year this video existed? And how did she know the real year for her to exist in? Then it showed a 5 minute loop of Luna running past 5 or 6 trees, and a distorted and vocoded version of "White Picket Fences" by Jump Jump Dance Dance (that song from FIFA 11, the game I mentioned earlier on) was playing during the loop. I tried to get out of the video, but Luna yelped "NO! DON'T EXIT OUT OF HERE!" I jumped at that precise moment. How did she know that I was going to close the video? The loop continued after that. I then tried pausing the video, but before I hit the pause button, Luna yelped "DON'T PAUSE THIS!" Again, I jumped. How did she know that I was going to pause the video? Again, the loop continued. I had no choice but to watch this 5 minute loop of Luna running past trees. There is no way to get out of this video. If I try to get out of the video again, Luna will jump out of my phone screen and attack me. But after that 5 minute loop, I did it anyway. That was one choice I regret ever making. When I got back to the video and got to the part after that 5 minute loop, Luna began to face me with a furious look on her face and said, "You went against my commands..." She then jumped out of my phone screen and tried to kick me, but I dodged her kick by swerving my head the moment she started her kick. She then tried to punch me, but I dodged her punch as well. I then kicked her in the stomach with one powerful kick. She was in pain, and just when I was about to punch her, I got a notification on my phone, which sidetracked me. I then went to my phone, and it was from my friend again, and he told me to play with him in an online team play match in FIFA 11. I then said, "Sorry, man, but I can't. I'm having trouble with a fictional character about to attack me." My friend replied, "A fictional character? About to attack you? What gender are they? And what are their name?" I then replied back with, "The fictional character that's about to attack me is female and her name is Luna the Moon, that character from the 2011 and 2018 versions of 'Let's Go Luna!'" My friend then replied back with, "Really? You're about to get attacked by a female fictional character from a show that doesn't exist in 2011? Are you planning on pulling a prank on me?" I then replied back again with, "No, this isn't a prank I'm planning on pulling on you. This is serious. Anyway, I'll play with you later." But the moment I said that, Luna quickly recovered from her pain, and she then proceeded to crack her knuckles, and I turned around and got shocked. I then said, "I have to go! Bye!", and right when Luna was about to punch me, I punched her before she had a chance to. I then got my laptop, grabbed it, ran past her, and went into my sister Destiny's room. This is where I'm typing this now. I closed the door, hoping that Luna won't come in and attack me. I also took my phone with me just in case I had to watch the video again to see the rest of it. It showed Carmen lying down on her bed, and on her covers. She was looking at the ceiling, and she had an expression that looked as if she had seen a ghost. There was three Sony Vegas Pro effects added into the scene. They are "TV Effect", "Black And White" and "Film Grain". It looked as if someone edited this scene with Sony Vegas Pro 9. This scene stayed on screen for 5 minutes, then Luna appeared with the same big eyes, but she was holding a chainsaw. She then jumped out of my phone screen again, and I whacked her in the head with my laptop before she could kill me with her chainsaw. I then got out of Destiny's room, and got back into my room. That is where I'm currently typing this. I also took my phone and laptop with me, just in case I wanted to see the rest of it again. It showed Andy sitting on his bed, with darkness outside the window. It is clear that it is nighttime. He quietly said, "Luna's not coming to play with us. Without Luna, we'll never know anything about the world." After Andy said this, he looked down at the floor, and saw a sharp knife in the corner. He then grabbed it, and stabbed himself with it. Blood began to spill on the floor, making a blood stain on it. The other two kids did the same thing. It then cut to Luna terrified at the three kids' suicide. She then quietly said, "I shouldn't have forgotten about the three kids wanting me to play with them. I shouldn't have tried to attack the person watching this who went against my wishes." Luna then continued with: "I also shouldn't forget this: There's always tomorrow." The episode ends there, without a second episode at all. However, it doesn't normally zoom out, then fade to black. It just cut to black. The credits just show Luna facing the ground, with a sad feeling on her face. Also, the music playing was a vocoded version of "Ace of Hz" by Ladytron (Another song from FIFA 11, that game I mentioned way earlier on). After the credits, the screen went to black, then showed a transparent image of Luna sitting on a chair, facing the ground, with an expression that looks as though she's about to cry. The picture stayed on screen for what felt like 12 years. I looked at my TV, and the image was on it. I was shocked when I saw it. And when I got near the TV, the image moved, and Luna then opened her eyes and said, "This is all your fault... And I'm going to kill you..." And then, the image vanished. There is nothing on my TV. I heard the normal version of the music from the episode playing outside of my room. So, that's my story for the 2011 version of "Let's Go Luna!". If you ask Joe Murray (The creator of the show) about the 2011 version, he will deny its existence. Also, as I'm making my story in 2020, Luna is slamming on my door, doing her normal voice from the show, saying "Get me in there or I'll make you suffer!", and I knew that when she kills me and my dad, the last thing I will see are those hyper-realistic and bloodshot eyes. Notice to all YouTube readers (HoodohoodlumsRevenge, The Shadow Reader, etc.) Please read this creepypasta! It is now finished! Another Notice This is the first Let's Go Luna! creepypasta to be posted on the internet. I know, I'm a bit lazy on the first revision, but yesterday, I wasn't anymore. And yes, Let's Go Luna! didn't exist until 2018, but I decided to write a creepypasta about its 2011 version, which didn't exist. But anyway, I put some hard work into this page, and the "Female Fictional Character From A TV Show That Didn't Exist Until Years Later About To Attack The Protagonist" idea was mine. I hope you enjoyed this creepypasta. -Oddguyoutwithsoda Category:Let's Go Luna! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas that take place in 2011 Category:PBS Kids Category:For HoodohoodlumsRevenge Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Read by Shadow Lioness Category:For DaveTheUseless Category:Creepypasta Category:Blood and Gore Category:Murder Category:Suicide Category:James' Creepypastas Category:Early Reels